Todo Mundo Cantando
by sparks bright as ice
Summary: WOAH. :: Momose x Yashiro / [ udagawachou de mattete yo ] / { and i'll confess that i can be a little selfish. i can, i can.


• TODO MUNDO CANTANDO .**  
**

* * *

WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH.

— Hayley Williams.

* * *

one_sh**o**t_

* * *

**X**

Então que ele sentia a batida. Dentro dele. Algo que era como uma voz e uma música e uma melodia que ia e vinha e estourava contra os rochedos da consciência. Sabe, não é algo que fazia por sentir vontade. Era incontrolável, impulsivo, involuntário. Porque ele simplesmente era muito gato. Ou gata. Ou os dois. E olhe para ele no espelho: pele branca _(incrivelmente branca flocos de neve algodão nuvens brancas), _uma pinta que era um charme bem embaixo do olho esquerdo _(piscando com longos cílios, postiços, cílios), _boca vermelha e tudo o mais. Acontece que ele era muito gato. E ficava muito gato usando vestido. Beijos.

Culpa da garota doida que namorava com ele, pode até ser. Ela queria uma amiga que fizesse sexo com ela. Ok. Talvez fosse meio lésbica, tanto faz. Mas ele vestiu o vestido. Ele calçou os sapatos. Ele _deixou. _Então era ele o culpado, porque ela estava passeando batom por sua boca toda e o tratando como cobaia. _Yashiro. _Flor de jasmim.

— Você parece uma boneca! — Batom escorregando pela boca vermelha — Uma boneca muito linda.

— Cale a boca.

E o batom escorregava e era tão macio e tinha gosto de morango uva maçã salada-mista.

Macio.

Então que ele gostava de ver como ele era gato no espelho. Não havia mais uma garota doida para brincar de boneca, mas ele sempre gostara das meninas-de-plástico das garotas da família. As bonecas da prima. Barbie, Polly, Susi, Bebê Dodói. As primazias vitorianas nas vitrines, olhando para ele com olhos de vidro e bocas de sangue e vinho.

O som da tampa retirada do batom. O deslizar do conteúdo pelo continente. Morango uva maçã salada-mista.

Macio.

**X**

_Então você é tímida, né? Mas que fofa._

Mas que fofa. Heh.

_(Trepe comigo)_

**X**

Yashiro começou a chorar.

Não que quisesse. Porra, _não_. Mas era a batida. Alta e alta e alta estourando de dentro para fora, batendo no seu peito e era isso aí. Não dava para segurar. A vergonha queimava na sua cara como o fogo do inferno. E ele... ele merecia. Era tão ridículo. Usando vestido, peruca, meia-calça, salto alto. Ridículo. O cabelo longo balançando com o vento, a cabeça jogada de um lado para o outro e o cabelo indo junto. _Charme_. Ridículo. A vergonha queimando e queimando e o braço seguro na mão alheia e ele queria morrer, porque estava chorando.

Como uma menina.

— Por favor, saia comigo.

Numa voz super séria estourando na batida, indo e vindo como ondas, derrubando os rochedos. Isso aí. E Yashiro suou frio.

— Huh, por quê? — Porque ele era ridículo _(charmoso gato lindo)_. Ridículo.

— Como assim, por quê? — Interrogações sob o boné dos Lakers. Sob a franja comprida. Sob o cabelo — Porque você é lindo.

E a vergonha queimava na sua cara como fogo do inferno.

A curiosidade o corou como uma colegial.

Certo, era pior do que chorar.

**X**

A saia era plissada, a camiseta bem costurada, as meias eram macias e subiam até os joelhos. E os sapatos. Sapatos-boneca. Não havia espelho ali dentro — isso não é um provador de roupa! — mas Yashiro _(Yashiro flor de jasmim Yashiro trepe comigo) _queria muito saber como havia ficado. Ridículo. Perfeito. Muito gato. E a batida incansável, incontrolável, dizia que ele estava muito bem. Alto. Alto como o Empire State Building. Alto como King Kong com Fay Wray em '33. Alto. Dopado pela beleza de meias macias e sapatos-boneca. Sapatos de sapatear. Sapatos de garotas que iam ao colégio bem ao lado. _For girls only. _Queria muito ir para lá também.

E ele abriu a porta com um _click. _Encarando o lado de fora com receio. Com medo. Com a vergonha das chamas do inferno.

Então a porta bateu com tudo num _BLAM! _E Momose que estava lá fora agora estava ali dentro.

— Viu? — Um só sorriso e esquentou as suas pernas — Ficou muito bem em você.

Yashiro _tinha _que corar. _Tinha _que ser uma maldita garotinha implorando por mais. _Tinha._

E as bocas se beijaram e ele implorava por mais e eles beijam e beijam e beijam. Beijavam. Beijaram. Beijam. Esquentando. Inferno. Chamas. _Woah_.

**X**

— Vocês não se parecem.**  
**

Ainda tentou esconder, mas essa frase. Essa. Só essa. E era um monstro verde da inveja e do ciúme e do _seja-lá-o-que-for_, correndo por dentro dele e para fora e agarrando Momose e declarando propriedade. Homens das cavernas, tee-hee.

— Graças a deus.

E Momose riu e Yashiro riu e estava tudo certo e errado e woah, woah, woah.

As mãos enlaçaram, os rostos juntaram, as bocas beijaram e... e.

_(Trepe comigo)_

Implorando por mais.

**X**

Yashiro — flor de jasmim — tinha de descobrir. Porque ele estava duro como pedra. E era _woah_. E era Momose. E era. E não podia ser.

Então ele foi com a turma, com os garotos, com todo mundo e encontrou uma garota só para ver que ela não era bonita como ele era. Não era gata como ele era. Não era. _Ele_ era uma boneca. _Ela_ era a cópia da cópia da cópia.

Mas teve de arrastá-la até sua casa, jogá-la na cama, fazê-la gritar enquanto ele — Yashiro _flor de jasmim_ Yashiro — não sentia nada.

_Toque o meu peito, ah, assim _nada nada nada _Continua. Mais fundo. Mais rápido. _Nada.

Curvas e seios e ancas e formas e pernas e coxas e nada. Frio. Gelado. Congelando. Polo Norte.

— Me dá seu telefone.

Ela ronronou dos lençóis enquanto ele abotoava. A camiseta. Não. A calça. Errado.

— Desculpa, eu perdi o meu.

— Ah. — E voltou a dormir.

Só que Yashiro correu para a casa e era mentira porque os números estavam ali. Saltando pela sua cabeça. Deslizando pela sua mente. E se fosse Momose quem houvesse pedido ele ia dizer: _3 - 1415926536. _Ele correu para casa, tirou os vestidos do guarda-roupa, tirou o batom macio da tampa e deslizou morango uva maçã pela boca. E era lindo. Milhões de vezes mais lindo que a garota que comera. Milhões. de. vezes.

_— _Momose_._

E o Monte Rushmore não era mais duro do que aquilo que trazia nas saias.

Se você não sabe como é se tocar até de manhã, então não foi um adolescente. Nunca.

Não mesmo.

**X**

_(Porra, eu estou duro)_

— Porra, eu estou duro.

Se viesse da sua boca _— e Yashiro achou que viria __—_ morreria de vergonha. Morreria. Morte. Mas veio da de Momose. Bem quando ele estava atingindo o topo do topo do topo da efervescência hormonal. Bem aí.

— Quê? — Porque não acreditava. Mais um segundo, e ele teria dito. Mais dois, e não precisaria dizer. Seria evidente. Calças do colégio, depravação juvenil.

Momose queria escapar para algum lugar e lidar com o Monte Rushmore. _Olá Sr. Roosevelt _fap fap fap _Abraham Lincoln, c'mon. _Mas acontece que Yashiro não iria deixar.

_(Trepe comigo)_

_—_ Acontece que meus pais demoram a chegar.

E não era propriamente um convite, mas qual é.

Qual é.

**X**

Dessa vez

_eu quero ficar embaixo de um cara_

**X**

Havia vestidos no armário, mas a camiseta do colégio foi quem saiu rodando sem botões, estourada e perdida em algum lugar. Havia saias, mas qual é. Era o cinto e o zíper e as calças longas e os sapatos de salto quadrado e bico quadrado e lustrosos e másculos, woah. E ele caiu na cama. E Momose caiu na cama. E todos podiam cantar WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH porque sua cabeça ia a mil quilômetros por hora. Fodendo com a barreira do som. Fodendo na barreira do som._ Like rabbits, tee-hee. _E se Bugs Bunny fodesse ele foderia assim. E qual é. Qual é. Havia uma língua no seu pescoço e na sua boca e em algum lugar e mãos que subiam e desciam e quadris que iam e vinham e era tão bom e WOAH. Era assim. Era assim. Uma garota se sentia assim. Ou não. Ou sim. Mas qual é. Que diferença. Rushmore, Rushmore, _olá Sr. Presidente,_ o presidente está morto, _ladies and gentlemen!_ Everybody singing: WOAH.

Woah.

**X**

Não era de manhã.

Sua cabeça doía como se estivesse de ressaca_ (muito louco, doidão), _mas ele precisava correr porque o carro entrava na garagem e eram seus pais e ele estava como veio ao mundo enroscado com outro cara. Um cara muito gostoso que o fez gritar a tarde toda. _Like a virgin, touched for the very first time. _E ele queria mais woah, woah e explosões de anfetamina no cérebro, explosões. _Screaming_. Moaning. Woah.

— Ah, fodeu.

E havia fodido. Pais na garagem, carro desligado. Fodeu geral.

— É, fodeu.

Correu para fechar a porta, trancar com alguma chave imaginária, último segundo. E onde estava a roupa mesmo? Aquela calça era sua, de Momose, de outro par de pernas, de quem mesmo? Caçou camisas estouradas, cuecas, cintos, meias, sapatos. Jogou por cima do ombro. Acertou Momose na testa.

— Veste, veste, veste.

Como numa maratona do colégio, mas muito pior. E Momose vestiu e ele vestiu e estavam os dois um horror, percebam. Zíperes acabados, botões perdidos e _não-queiram-saber-o-que-é_ na sua calça. Não queiram.

— Vem. Agora.

Abriu a janela e escorregaram os dois pelo telhado, rolaram pela calha, caíram no gramado e o barulho era o bastante para acordar mortos do túmulo, mas se você é rápido então_ levanta e corre, porra!_

E aí dá para rir como se não houvesse amanhã quando você está há quilômetros de distância da sua casa. Seus pais não sabem de nada. E é isso aí.

— Ha. Hahah. E acho que eu amo você.

WOAH.

**X**

E eu vou confessar que posso ser um pouco egoísta.

Eu posso, eu posso.


End file.
